


[Podfic] The paint is supposed to go where?

by Faswlya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "The paint is supposed to go where?" written by Gootbuttheichou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The paint is supposed to go where?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Drabble Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372070) by [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou). 



**Podfic time:** 6:12 minutes  
**Podfic:** [Click!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBhtDRN3KDw)  
Enjoy!


End file.
